Cowboy
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Mafia Vorpal Sword sedang merekrut cowboy-cowboy profesional. Seorang cowboy newbie berhasil membuat mereka terpingkal, Yukimaru mengamuk terugal, dan Akashi Seijuurou bingung total. Warning: AU, shounen-ai, OOC, etc.


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

 **.**

 _ **Yosh, I will survive!**_ _ **Dozo, Minna-sama~**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** _ **I don't take any personal commercial advantage nor profit taken s from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun.**_

 **Warnings: AU, boys love/shounen-ai, OOT, SUPER INCREDIBLY OOC, once again: FULL OF OOC-NESS, fluff, cliché, kinda weird, western, absurd, typo(s).**

 **.**

 **Saya sudah memberikan warnings. Jadi, jika ada yang tidak disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

 **.**

 _ **Have a nice read!**_ **^_~**

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

.

 _Baron_ Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah cemberut.

Tidak bahkan ketika wajah tampannya dengan ekspresi sedingin _Cognag Mint Frappe_ yang tengah disesapnya membuahkan gerimis desis pemujaan dari kalangan wanita-wanita penghibur bergaun balon dan rambut ikal jejadian akibat _hair-net_.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa bibirnya bisa seseksi itu?!" —dan bukan salah _baron_ muda itu karena dianugerahi fisik yang memikat kaum hawa.

"Sssh. _Lord_ Akashi bisa mendengar desah menjijikkan kalian."

Bartender sial, Mayuzumi, tidak digubris. Mayuzumi, di balik buku Tata Cara Berkuda yang tengah terbuka dan pura-pura ia baca, merencanakan untuk menembak mati _Baron_ sialan yang membuat barnya selalu ramai secara salah kaprah; para gadis memuji sementara para pemuda ingin mengeksekusi mati Akashi.

 _Baron_ Akashi Seijurou tidak juga ngambek dengan bibir mengerucut.

Tidak meski kawanan _Vorpal Sword_ geng mafia ternama kawakannya, sebagian personilnya sedang bergelimpang menahan tawa karena aksi menyeleksi anggota baru mereka.

 _Cowboys_ sialan kawan-kawan si tuan tanah itu sukses meminjamkan Yukimaru, kuda seputih salju kebanggaan Akashi, pada _cowboy newbie_ tak menjanjikan (dari kecerobohannya jatuh terpeleset pasir hisap) yang ingin bergabung dengan mafia mereka.

 **.**

 **#~**~#**

 _ **Republish from CAFEIN**_ **,**

 **.**

 **Newbie Cowboy**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **: Light of Leviathan**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

 _Baron_ Akashi Seijuurou tidak suka apa yang menjadi miliknya diulik-ulik orang lain.

Lihat saja _newbie cowboy_ itu. Naik ke pelana tapi tanpa menginjak pijakan, ia merayap naik ketakutan dengan mengangkangkan kaki kanan melampaui punggung kuda putih tersebut. Memeluk lehernya erat-erat, bokongnya terekspos ke belakang.

Kenapa pula dia tidak menapaki pijakan? Topi sombreronya miring ke samping, mengekspos sedikit helai-helai coklat kusam berantakan.

 _Baron_ Akashi Seijuurou tidak melotot hingga mata nyaris mencelat keluar.

Tidak kendati _newbie_ sialan yang adalah teman Kagami (tertawa belingsatan menggebuk barrel berisi anggur) dan Kuroko (kabur memakai misdireksi sebelum Akashi menembakkan _double-pistol_ kebanggaannya yang pelurunya masih terisi penuh), berhasil naik ke punggung Yukimaru.

Tawa histeris _Kiseki no Sedai_ mengalun di serambi bar _Phantom_ kepunyaan Mayuzumi, menertawakan kepolosan cengiran ceria _newbie_ bodoh itu yang mengotori bulu putih Yukimaru dengan sepatu _boots_ -nya yang berlumur lumpur.

 _Baron_ Akashi Seijuurou tidak ngambek kendati yang begitu adalah kudanya.

Tidak bahkan saat _cowboy_ muda itu panik ketakutan, ditimpali ringkik marah Yukimaru yang tidak suka ditunggangi seseorang labil dan tidak punya kepercayaan diri. Rompi kecoklatan berkibar dahsyat dihembus angin ketika penunggang kuda itu terlunjak ke sana kemari akibat reaksi marah Yukimaru.

"AAAHAHAHA ... hahaha ... seseorang, selamatkan Chihuahua itu sebelum Yukimaru gila karena merindukan Akashi." Aomine kesulitan mengontrol tawa puasnya, lirikan mata merendahkan Akashi karena kudanya tidak terkendali.

Akashi beranjak dari singgasananya. _Boots_ -nya menjejaki tanah. Dilihatnya _newbie cowboy_ malang yang disiksa kudanya yang mendadak binal. "Biar aku urus."

"Kudamu sa-salah, Akashicchi, bu-bukan Furihata- _kun_ —hahahaha!" Kise masih tertawa laknat.

Akashi menyeruak di bawah terjangan matahari. Pasir bertiup dramatis saat ia bersiul memanggil kudanya. Dilihatnya Yukimaru mengerem aksi pemberontakannya, lalu balik kanan dan derap sepatunya menggema dramatis ditimpali teriakan ketakutan setengah mati yang terdengar amat pengecut.

Yukimaru, antara beringas dan bahagia, menyongsong tuannya tercinta.

"A-AWAAAAAS!" Furihata hanya bisa memeluk leher Yukimaru—mana sadar pelukannya itu mencekik kuda malang tersebut. Tak terpikirkan olehnya memegang tali kekang kuda.

Midorima syok melihat Akashi berdiri gagah menantang kuda yang seakan siap menyeruduk sang _emperor_ Teikou. "O-oi, Akashi, awaaas!"

"Dia menurut absolut padaku, Shintarou. Dia akan berhenti bila kubilang berhenti, karena aku selalu benar." Akashi melengakkan kepala, penuh arogansi. "Yukimaru, berhenti."

CKKIIIT!

"GYAAAA!"

Furihata melayang dari punggung Yukimaru.

Detik berikutnya, Akashi mengerjapkan mata—Furihata yang menyeruduknya.

Bruk.

 _Kiss._

Hening.

Akashi ditindih _newbie cowboy_ sialan yang membuat Yukimari ngambek ugal-ugalan. Mata merah monokromnya bersipandang dengan manik solid kolong langit berpupil mungil dan berurai airmata. Topi sombrero menutupi keduanya.

Dan ciuman kecelakaan itu menyakitkan, sungguh. Selain kenyataan, mungkin Akashi akan meloloskannya bila Furihata yang dicium olehnya—dan ciuman mereka bisa lembut sampai ke _french kiss_.

"Ma—ma-maafmaaf, A-Akashi—"

"Kau cowboy paling bodoh yang pernah kulihat." Akashi terdiam ketika tangannya mendarat di salah area—pantat _cowboy_ itu yang memekik kaget. Pas dalam tangkupannya. "Kau harus kuhukum."

"A-a-ampu—hmph!"

Di balik topi lebar sombrero yang tadi dikenakan penunggang yang Yukimaru depak, _Baron_ Akashi Seijuurou mencuri lagi satu ciuman, lembut kali ini, dari newbie cowboy dengan pantat semok tidak disukai Yukimaru yang bernama Furihata Kouki.

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Kalau ndak salah ingat, ini waktu itu drabble birthday-gift untuk Kinana yang haus fic western. XD**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^**

 **.**

 _ **Sweet smile,**_

 **Light of Leviathan**


End file.
